


Wonderful

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1630x950 @300dpi</p><p><b>A/N:</b> A little something for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a> to help make a very meh day into a better one - a cuddly moment from the Wonder(ful) Years 'verse, heee :D Boys make everything better :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1630x950 @300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** A little something for [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) to help make a very meh day into a better one - a cuddly moment from the Wonder(ful) Years 'verse, heee :D Boys make everything better :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/g3ujx0vbw1k31u1/wonderful.png?dl=0)  



End file.
